


Messages

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Texting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour Louis se trompe de destinataire et envoie un message à un parfait inconnu nommé Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

Le téléphone vibra pour certainement la trois centièmes fois de la journée. Il le prit, déverrouilla son écran, fit glisser son pouce droit jusqu'à la touche « nouveau message ». Il reçut encore une réflexion de ses parents comme quoi il était tout le temps dessus à lui parler, à un inconnu, mais il n'en avait que faire, alors il lut le message.

 

✉ Lou :

« Mon petit Harry d'amour je vais au lit demain j'ai une grosse journée de travail qui m'attends et je veux te faire bonne impression, je te souhaite une merveilleuse nuit et j'espère que tu rêveras un peu de moi.. Je t'aime mon Ange à demain.. »

 

Il souri, lui répondu à peu près la même chose en lui précisant qu'il rêvait toujours de lui et partit lui aussi dormir. Demain il allait le voir et il avait peur. Depuis quelques jours une boule s'était installée dans son ventre en plus des papillons qui se baladaient depuis un bon bout de temps. Cela faisait à peu près huit mois qu'ils parlaient tous les jours non-stop mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vu. Tout avait commencé à cause d'un bête et simple erreur de numéro.

 

**#FLASHBACK#**

 

Harry était en cours de maths, et sincèrement ce cours l'ennuyait au plus profond de son être, son truc à lui c'était les langues, toutes, de n'importe quels pays et de sortes. Il s'était même placé tout au fond de la salle afin que le prof, presque aveugle sois-disant passant, ne puisse pas le voir. Il était entrain de jouer avec sa calculatrice, à vrai dire il écrivait des stupidités les plus élevés du genre "TU VEUX VOIR MA SUCETTE ?" qu'il montrait à son meilleur ami, Liam, placé juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci adorait cette matière et se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas Zayn, un ami à eux, qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place puisqu'il était comme Harry, nul en mathématiques. En plein milieu d'un exercice, que Harry ne faisait certainement pas bien trop occuper à s'amuser comme il le pouvait afin d'oublier le prof, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit discrètement et regarda qui pouvait le sauver en plein cours.

 

✉ Inconnu :

« Salut Niall, j'aurais besoin que tu me remplaces, je suis malade.. C'est Louis au fait. »

 

Qui était ce Louis ? Et ce Niall pas la même occasion ? Il montra le message étrange, ou pas vraiment, à Liam en lui demandant si il reconnaissait le numéro et si il connaissait un Niall mais il lui répondit négativement en disant qu'il travaillait et qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il décida finalement d'y répondre après deux minutes de réflexion.

 

✉ Harry :

« Désolé moi c'est Harry.. Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro.. »

 

Il reçut directement la réponse, enfin quelques secondes plus trad, à peu près vingt.

 

✉ Louis:

« Oh pardon Harry ! Je suis confus.. »

✉ Harry :

« Aucun problème vous m'avez sauvé de mon cours de maths. »

✉ Louis :

« J'avais moi aussi horreur des maths, je préférais la littérature française. Mais tutoie moi je n'ai que 19 ans. »

✉ Harry :

« Et moi bientôt 16.. J'ai pas encore littérature française mais j'aimerai beaucoup avoir ça à la place de ce que je fais. »

✉ Louis :

« Harry tu es en cours je vais te laisser même si je suis sûr que tu préférerais continuer pour y échapper mais tu as besoin de cette matière. Je te laisse et si tu as besoin d'un échappatoire u as mon numéro maintenant.. Au fait moi c'est Louis. »

✉ Harry :

« Je sais. »

 

Harry rangea son portable en affichant un grand sourire. Il ne savait pas encore si il allait lui reparler mais ce Louis avait l'air gentil.

 

**#Fin Du FLASHBACK#**

 

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à sept heures du matin afin d'être à l'heure pour l'ouverture du Bar-Et-Vous, le bar ou travaillait Louis. Son portable, encore posé sur son bureau, vibra deux fois de suite.

 

✉ Lou :

« Coucou mon Ange ! Je suis crevé j'ai pas assez dormis.. Pourquoi ? Bah je pensais simplement à cette journée »

« Au fait si tu veux me reconnaitre (même si tu as déjà vu ma tête en photos) je suis habillé avec un débardeur, celui que tu préfères »

 

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il tapa un message, bourré de fautes d'orthographes, à la va-vite en descendant les escaliers.

 

✉ Haz :

« Salu toi.. Jai super hate de te voire ! Je taim.. »

✉ Lou :

« Tu es déjà debout mon Coeur ?! »

✉ Haz :

« Oui.. Je veux être là dès l'ouverture pour te voir le plus longtemps possible »

✉ Lou :

« Anw c'est adorable ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! »

✉ Haz :

« Rougis pas avant de m'avoir vu Bébé, je veux le voir.. »

✉ Lou :

« Je rougis assez vite donc t'en fais pas »

 

Il était près de huit heure du matin quand Harry partit de chez lui pour prendre le bus. Il était trop jeune pour conduire alors il était obligé d'emprunter les transports en commun. Il du changer de bus au moins cinq fois pour enfin arriver, vingts minutes après l'ouverture du bar. Il vit au loin, un serveur qui ressemblait à Louis sur la terrasse mais n'en était pas certain. Il sortit son portable et envoya un texto.

 

✉ Haz :

« Je suis en retard désolé.. »

 

Le fameux serveur sortit son portable, le fit tomber ce qui l'ouvrit et la batterie vola. Il jura assez fort pour que Harry l'entende et celui-ci rigola doucement. - T'es pas doué mon Amour ! Il reçut un message quelques minutes plus tard.

 

✉ Lou :

« C'est pas grave t'en fais pas ! En plus je viens de faire tomber mon portable devant tout le monde et c'est la honte.. »

✉ Haz :

« Oui ça m'a bien fait rire ! »

 

Harry s'avança doucement de lui et posa une main sur sa hanche timidement. Il avait la tête baissé pour cacher son sourire et ses joues. Louis releva d'un main sa tête en prenant entre son index et son pouce son menton puis souris.

 

_\- Coucou toi._

_\- Coucou._

 

Un sourire niait se dessinait de plus en plus sourire le visage du plus jeune. Il voulait l'embrasser mais ne l'osait. Bien sur Louis connaissait l'ampleur des sentiments de Harry envers lui, il le lui avait avoué il y avait à peine deux semaines, mais ça ne le lui dérangeait pas du tout.

 

**#FLASHBACK#**

 

✉ Lou :

« Hello bébé ! »

✉ Haz :

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Louis. »

✉ Lou : « Et pourquoi ? »

✉ Haz :

« Parce que. D'ailleurs appel moi juste Harry. »

✉ Lou :

« Explique moi ce qu'il va pas.. »

✉ Haz :

« Non. Ya rien à dire. »

✉ Lou :

« Harold ! »

✉ Haz :

« Je suis amoureux et c'est pas réciproque. »

✉ Lou :

« De qui ? »

✉ Haz :

« Un garçon. »

✉ Lou :

« Oui je m'en doutais Harry.. Je sais que tu es gay »

✉ Haz :

« Cool, t'en mieux. »

✉ Lou :

« Harry.. Bébé.. J'aime pas quand tu vas mal.. »

✉ Haz : 

« C'est ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça !? Pourquoi tu es sexy !? T'avais pas peur qu'un petit pédé tombe sous ton charme !? »

✉ Lou:

« C'est moi le garçon..? »

✉ Haz:

« ...Oui. »

✉ Lou :

« Oh wow.. »

✉ Haz :

« Quoi ? »

✉ Lou :

« Tu es la première personne à être tombé amoureux de moi et je suis assez content que ce soit toi.. »

 

**#Fin Du FLASHBACK#**

 

Harry s'était installé sur la terrasse, tenant un chocolat chaud et un croissant dans les mains. Il regardait tendrement Louis travailler. Il savait qu'il finissait à midi aujourd'hui et il lui avait promis de lui faire voir son appartement. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire de ne pas parler à Louis de peur que ce soit un pédophile, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry, et lui envoyait toutes les deux minutes un texto pour savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait et comment ça se passait. Bien sûr il ne lui répondait jamais pour la dernière question car il estimait que ça ne lui concernait pas. Louis passait régulièrement voir si il ne voulait pas autre chose ou si il ne s'ennuyait pas, qu'il répondait toujours par non. Quand Louis eu fini son service, donc sa journée, il s'assit en face de Harry avec une tasse de café bien chaude entre les mains. Il souriait face au sourire du plus jeune. Aucun mot ou texto était échangé, bien trop timide de se parler. Ils n'avaient jamais réalisé la difficulté que ça représentait de parler face à face. Il ne savait pas quoi se dire, ne trouvant aucun sujet de conversation vu qu'ils connaissaient la vie de l'autre par cœur. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, prit une grande respiration et sortit son portable devant les yeux interrogateur du mécheux. Ses doigts tapèrent très vite sur l'écran de son portable puis il rangea son portable comme si de rien était. Louis sortit le sien cinq secondes plus tard et souris.

 

✉ Haz :

« Tu me donne réellement envie de t'embrasser.. »

 

Louis regarda Harry, qui rougissait en regardant ailleurs afin de ne pas affronter son regard, et se leva d'un coup. Il s'approcha de lui, se mit de part et d'autre sur ses genoux, attrapa son visage entre ses main et l'embrassa tendrement et.. amoureusement ? Harry lâcha une sorte de hoquet puis se décolla doucement des lèvres douces de Louis.

 

_\- Loulou..? C'était mon premier baiser.._

_\- C'est vrai ? Je suis content de te l'avoir pris !_

_\- Pourquoi ?_

 

Louis refit le même geste que précédemment puis lui lécha la lèvre inférieur.

 

_\- Parce que avant de te parler je me croyais que j'allais finir ma vie tout seul avec une bonne centaine de chatons puis finalement non._

_\- C'est à dire..?_

_\- Que je t'aime aussi Harry._

_\- Tout ça grâce à un message._


End file.
